


In Front Of My Salad ! - Prinxiety

by DamnedRose



Category: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Sex Toys, Smutt, being watched kink, dirty talking, idk what else to tag for this, lots of kinks and drity names, public sex kink, salad meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnedRose/pseuds/DamnedRose
Summary: Thomas is having a horny month and the sides are feeling the backlash, Logan wants nothing to do with the sides while this is happening, Roman wants Virgil to help him with his latest kink. Kitchen messes ensue !





	In Front Of My Salad ! - Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Memes are the life blood for the Fanders discord server is seems, and idea turned into this mess ?  
> have fun you little sinners !  
> things will be explained at the end notes !

Thomas was in a pickle, it was the time of the year when things affected him differently. Like most animals there comes a season where one’s certain parts seem to be at the forefront of one’s mind. Thomas was horny, and for the sides it meant a lot of physical touching. Logan hated this time of year, it was inefficient for getting work done as feelings were getting in the way. And seeing as he was the only sensible one he had decided to confined himself to his room, he’s less likely to walk in on a impromptu make out session between Roman and Virgil. without clothes. Sighing Logan looked at the clock, it was midday he should be able to escape his room for food, the other three should be asleep seeing as they were making such a loud racket last night till 3 in the morning. Taking a deep breath in he left his room as quietly as he could. It didn’t sound like anyone was awake and downstairs seemed to be void of any living souls. Letting out the breath he was holding Logan entered the kitchen, he walked to the fridge and started to gather ingredients for both his lunch and dinner (there was no way he was stepping foot outside his room at night.) Meanwhile in Romans room.

 

Roman and Virgil lay spread across the large bed of Romans, Both of them were panting after there 11th round of bouncy bed fun. Roman rolled over to face his emo lover “Hey Virgil I have an idea on how we can make this more fun” Roman smirked at his lover as Virgil raised an eyebrow “you mean more fun than playing with Bill while being hooked up to a milking machine and being restrained ?” Roman grinned flushing slightly “yeah that was fun …… but that’s beside the point” Virgil sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows for support as he questioned the sanity of his lover. “I swear if this idea makes me limp again I will hurt you” Virgil warned half heartedly. He would never  _ actually _ hurt Roman, just tease the idea of hurting him. “Oh no, no my love if anything, you would be making me limp …” Roman trailed off his eyes dropping to the stained bedsheets between them. Virgil’s eyebrows disappeared behind his fringe, Any chance he got to make Roman limp and flush like that he was taking, tho Romans ideas could lead into less than ideal situations. “What’s this idea” Virgil asked, he wouldn’t agree to anything just yet. Roman flushed his body was starting to heat up just  _ thinking _ about it. “Well it involves one of my kinks-” “one of your manny kinks you mean” Virgil cut Roman off while rolling his eyes. “Roman shuddered “yes one of my many kinks” He sighed trying to figure out the best way to address how his latest desire was for Virge to bend him over and slam into him while in front of someone. Roman sighed “this may be … different from what your normally used to” Virgil sat up fully “How different ?” his tone suggested he was on edge. Roman bit his lip “um bend me over the kitchen table and screw me in front of someone ?” Roman hid his face in the pillow only peeking out after a couple of moments when Virgil hadn’t said anything.  Virgil felt his body go cold, as if ice was injected into his veins “No .. no NO Roman you know I can’t do something like that” Roman pouted and crawled over to Virgil “babe please i’ll make it worth your while” Roman wiggled his eyebrows. Virgil squinted “how so?” Roman hummed “well aside from you being able to screw me as hard as you can on any surface in the mindspace, and showing whoever is watching how much I truly belong to you” Roman knew Virgil had a claiming kink, he also had a jealous streak a mile wide which Roman used to his advantage at times when he wanted that super angry sex. Virgil twitched at Romans words his interest was peaked but he still wasn’t going to say yes. Doing it while someone was watching? That gave him so much anxiety he’s sure he would have performance issues. Roman hummed “I’ll also let you do whatever you want in here afterwards” “I can already do that” Virgil hissed, Roman sighed “I’ll do your laundry for a month” Roman gave Virgil his best puppy eyed look. Virgil hummed “alright you have a deal but you also have to clean our toy collection as well” Roman slumped “FINE” he yelled into the bed sheets. 

 

After Virgil and Roman had a quick shower (and also prepped Roman for spontaneous fun times ahead by inserting a bright purple butt plug, Virgil’s choice of cause.) Roman decided it was time that they headed down to get something to eat, maybe sneak a can or two of whipped cream back into Romans room for fun times ahead. As quietly as Roman could he walked down the steps and saw Logan sitting at the breakfast bar eating a salad and reading a book. An evil grin spread across Romans face and he snuck back up to his room “Virgil !” He sang as he walked towards the en suite bathroom. Virgil groaned and poked his head out from behind the door pulling his hoodie up his shoulders “what now Roman?” Virgil asked a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. “Oh don’t worry my salty sugar shaker you” Roman hummed as he wrapped his arms around his long time lover. “Logan’s downstairs sitting at the breakfast bar” Roman hummed as he lent in and kissed Virgil’s neck. “Want to bend me over the counter and show off how much you make me scream” Roman licked Virgil's earlobe nibbling on the shell before sucking on the lobe. Virgil’s front hand man was getting ready for the march and Romans slowly wondering hand wasn’t helping. Virgil groaned a deep almost animalistic groan that Roman enjoyed  _ oh so much _ . “Come now love muffin I know you want to” Roman purred into Virgil’s ear as he open mouth kissed Virgil’s neck. “Roman…...nugh…...I….. okay no stop alright alright I give” Virgil pushed Roman away from his neck and rubbed the still tingling patch of skin. Roman gave Virgil a cat like grin and hummed pleased with himself. “If we are going to do this you will need to change pants.” Romans face must have shown his confusion cause Virgil rolled his eyes “Logan’s not gonna stick around if he hears nothing but fucking buttons and zippers being undone now is he” Virgil hissed “wear some slacks, I can pull them off your Royal Ass without making a lot of sound” to prove his point Virgil threw a pair of light grey slacks at Romans face then marched away. Virgil’s soldier standing alert and awaiting orders. 

 

Roman shrugged and put on the pants handed to him then smiled sheepishly at Virgil who was hunched over and twitching, annoyed at Romans earlier wandering hands. Once Virgil’s marching band have calmed down they headed downstairs Roman having noticeably more spring to his step. “you know for someone having a 6 inch anal plug up your arss you sure have a lot of prep in your step”  Virgil harshly whispered to Roman, who flushed a deep bright red at Virgil’s words. Virgil brushed past Roman and entered the kitchen walking straight to the cupboards to fetch himself some food. Logan noticed he had company, seeing it was only Virgil he relaxed slightly and continued reading his book and eating his salad. Roman entered a short while after and Logan’s body went stiff his eyes focused on the two in the kitchen. Who were moving about and looked like they were making lunch. Aside from the kiss to the cheek there wasn’t a lot of touching going on so Logan relaxed and went back to his book and salad. 

 

“Hey emo apple pie what would you like for lunch ?” Roman asked softly while pulling out some ingredients for sandwiches and setting them on the counter in front of Logan Virgil walked up behind Roman and wrapped his arms around Roman hugging him from behind and burying his face into Romans shoulder, the top of his head and his eyes the only thing Logan could see poking out. “Just give me whatever your having “ Virgil mumbled into Romans shoulder. From Logans point of view it looked like Virgil was just being extra clingy today, but what was actually happening was Virgil was slowly pulling down Roman’s slacks. Once he had the waistband pulled down past romans hips he dropped it the soft thud went unheard between the three. Roman started to make a ham and cheese sandwich, he was thankful for his acting knowledge because without it he wouldn’t have kept a straight face while Virgil’s fingers worked magic on his wander stick. The two worked as silently as they could Roman concentrating on keeping a straight face and trying not to flush under the teasing strokes of Virgil’s hands. Roman could feel Virgil’s excitement start to poke him, Roman bucked his hips and turned to look at Virgil over his shoulder. Virgil rolled his eyes but removed a hand and worked at removing the butt plug as quietly as possible without alerting Logan to what was happening. Logan would every now and then briefly look at the pair in front of him, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Virgil let out a breath that he was holding when the plug was removed he gently dropped it onto the slacks a slightly louder thud sounded earning a raised eyebrow from Logan. Virgil quickly ducked down and pulled his phone out of his pocket to pretend that the thud Logan heard was his phone being dropped. Virgil placed his phone on the counter just out of reach of the food items. Then returned to hugging Roman from behind. 

 

Virgil slipped his pants down just enough to spring free his bum-tickler, nuzzling Romans neck he asked in a hushed whisper if he was ready. Nudging against Romans cheeks while he waited for Romans answer, a small nod was the signal and Virgil was nudging himself inside Roman. biting back a moan as Romans tight warm walls hugged his length. Roman bit his lip the feeling of being filled while Logan was  _ right there _ in front of him, he felt his body flush, heating up as the excitement inside him built up. Virgil bit the back of Romans neck as a way to muffle the moans that want to escape his throat, Virgil pulled out enjoying the slick slide and then pushed back inside. That warmth engulfing him as he pushed back in a far as he could go. A slow pace built up and Roman got two into it, a soft gasp escaped and Logan’s head snapped up, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights of a car driving down a lonely road at 3am. Roman flushed bright red, he was caught and then Virgil hit that one spot deep inside him and Roman collapsed onto the counter a deep long whining moan clearing the silence between the three.  Logan’s brows rose “are you two fucking ? in front of my salad?” he yelled in alarm. “Um maybe ?” Roman gasped out in a long needy whine, his face pressed up against the counter. Virgil kept his eyes down low, there was no way he could look logan in the eye while balls fucking deep inside Roman. Instead he pulled out and slammed back inside Roman as hard as he could. Once hand gripping Romans hair and tugging on it the other held a bruising grip on Romans sun kissed hip. Holding Roman steady as he began to pound into his prince. 

 

Logan was too shocked to do anything but stare at the two for a moment. It was like everything in his brain was fried and nothing worked, well one thing did work but he wasn’t about to let the two lovers know this. Pushing his glasses back up his nose he started to collect his stuff, every part of his body screaming  _ leave now _ . Huh this must be what flight insintics feel like in humans, he will have to make a note of it later. Once he was packed up he left yelling a harsh “clean up your mess when your done” over his shoulder as he headed upstairs. Leaving the two sex crazed addicts to their mating dance. Once upstairs Logan past Patton’s door which was open just the slightest amount, from the slither of a gap left Logan could see Patton spread out across his bed head thrown back in pleasure as he fingered himself, his hips thrusting onto the digits stuck inside him. Patton’s head lifted up, showing Logan that he was biting his lip and moaning beautifully. If logan wasn’t hard before he certainly was now. He couldn’t stop his body from walking towards the door. Pushing it open and entering, “Care to let me help you with your problem ?” Logans voice bounced around the room, deep and dripping with lust that curled inside his core. Pattons eyes snapped up, shock running across his face then melting into something else that Logan couldn’t recognize, pulling his fingers out he pulled his knees up tight to his body spreading himself for Logan to see. Twitching and slick, ready for Logan. The needy whisper of a “please” from Patton was all Logan needed before he stripped and climbed over Patton. Plumpting himself into that pure pot-of-gold that was all _ Patton. _

 

Virgil saw Logan leave and he leant down to purr into Romans ear “look what you did, Logan ran away and you blew your cover and now, now it’s time to make your scream” Virgil grinned as he thrusted into Roman at full force, ripping a high pitched scream from the royals throat that echoed down the halls. Back arched Roman twisted his body to turn and look at his Emo lover. “Ah ... Vrigey …. more” Roman moaned his mouth hanging open as more and more moans and whimpers filled the kitchen. Virgil groaned Roman was playing with him twitching and clamping down tightly around his lance-of-love “your such a fucking kinky freak Roman” Virge gasped out, he bunched up Romans white shirt and watched as his sex-pistol fucked Romans tight royal crown. Romans pixie-stick twitched and he shuddered a long low needy whine rumbled out of Romans throat. “Mmm you like that dont you Princey ? you like it when I show your Royal-Arss a good time” Virgil growled as he slammed into Roman as hard as he could a deep moan was all he got in reply. Roman was getting close his hand started to stroke his majesty, rushing towards the edge, needing that sweet release. “Ah ….  Mi Amor i’m close!”  Roman moaned out, Virgil grunting “Me too Princey … ah  _ fuck! _ ” with one last slam both boys tumbled over the edge, Romans trademark scream letting the mindspace know of the rounds end and Virgil’s deep throated moan of “ _ Roman ! _ ” Virgil filled Roman with his own emo essence and Roman splattering across the kitchen cabinets and his own hand. 

 

The two spent some time calming down from cloud 9, slowly catching their breath. Virgil recovered quickly, pulling out of Roman and smirking as he watched his seed leak out of Romans pink crown which was still twitching. Picking up the butt plug he stopped the flow Roman whimpering slightly at the cold object being shoved inside him. “As punishment for scaring Logan away your not to let a single drop leak, got it my Royal sult ?” Virgil growled as he slapped Romans pink globes. Roman moaned “Oh I hate it when you use that commanding kink against me” He snarked back only to get another slap from Virgil who sent him a look. “Of cause Virgey i won't waste a single drop” Roman smirked straightening up and fixing his clothes and hair. Virgil rolled his eyes and went looking for the cleaning supplies. The two cleaned up their little ‘mess’ they made in the kitchen and headed upstairs back to Romans room for round 13. 

 

Virgil never could look Logan in the eye again after this, two guilty for putting Logan in the spotlight like that and cause every time he did he was reminded vividly of what had happened and would have to run off to take care of his problem, little did he know that Logan was very much in the same boat, feeling embarrassed for witnessing what he did but also remembering the sweet time he had with Patton that night. He also could never look at salad the same way again. 

 

The End.   

**Author's Note:**

> Bill is a kraken from another fic i am working on with some friends. I threw the reference in for shits and giggles.  
> Let me know if you want me to write out what happens in Patton's room. I'm also tempted to do a part two of this with Thomas being the next victim let me know if you want to see that as well !


End file.
